Tres pares de ojos y dedos palmeados
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:EsmellaLemon:. Edward había dicho que Esme la amaría aún si tenía tres pares de ojos y dedos palmeados, pero a Esme, ella le pareció que había algo especial en ella. .:Parejas retorcidas y Co LOL:.


_Respondiendo al reto "Parejas retorcidas y Co", del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león" a.k.a. LOL_.

_Un beso enorme a mis chicas por proveerme siempre tanta inspiración._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**:. Tres pares de ojos y dedos palmeados .:**_  
_

"Ella te amaría aunque tuvieras tres pares de ojos y dedos palmeados", había dicho Edward acerca de Esme la primera vez que había llevado a Bella a su casa, en ese entonces en las afueras de ese pueblo de mala muerte llamado Forks.

Ciertamente Esme, con sus instintos maternos, estaría dispuesta a recibir en su casa con los brazos abiertos a cualquier chica que Edward dijera amar del modo como lo decía cuando hablaba de Isabella, aún si ella a sus ojos, era el ser más horroroso de la faz de la Tierra, tal y como dijo su hijo amado, _aún si tiene dedos palmeados y tres pares de ojos_, pero, oh sorpresa, ese no fue el caso; aún para sus delicados gustos (tener tan excelente visión siempre ayuda a encontrar imperfección), la chica resultó ser verdaderamente linda, con oscuro cabello color caoba que emanaba un profundo olor a fresas silvestres, figura delicada y esbelta, sus enormes y tiernos ojos chocolate, y una dulce voz bastante musical para un simple humano, que se escuchaba tímida desde cualquier lugar de la casa, aunque Carlisle y ella encerrados en el estudio, mirándose y sonriendo pícaramente, no quisieran espiar.

Luego las cosas se complicaron más y más, y ella la veía, sintiendo por el estrés que emanaba su cuerpo lo mal que lo estaba pasando, tanto como Edward, y al fin de cuentas, tanto como todos, porque habían llegado a acostumbrarse demasiado a su (para ellos) ruidosa presencia en la casa, a sus pasos tras los de Edward, a sus suspiros sorprendidos por cosas que a ellos se les antojaban simples y comunes. Y entonces se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba cuando sentía que lloraba, porque la sentía como a una hija, como la niña que era, a la que tenía que proteger como protegía a Alice, y Rosalie, aunque ellas no parecieran necesitar su misma protección.

Y Esme supo siempre que Edward acabaría haciéndola uno de ellos, y que ella sería de una belleza despampanante, y a veces, en las noches silenciosas, mientras Edward no estaba (porque estaba con ella, claro), Esme pensaba que Bella era hermosa, y sentía una ganas particulares de respirar el olor de fresas de su cabello, y escuchar su tímida voz humana hablándole.

Y entonces ellos se casaron y él se la llevó, y ella era incapaz de ocultar su felicidad. Para todos ellos, era cuestión de que él iba a ser feliz, para ella, además de ello (porque amaba a Edward más que a los demás, aunque se empeñara en negárselo a Rosalie), era la satisfacción de saber que ella ya formaría de algún modo parte de la vida de ellos, de ella, para siempre, saber que podría abrazarla con fuerza y besar su frente con confianza, sin temer lastimarla.

Luego, para sorpresa de todos y como un milagro, ella resultó embarazada, aunque al ver cómo se pusieron las cosas luego, era difícil ver su estado como un milagro, ella estaba muriendo, y con ella su bebé, y a Esme se le encogía el corazón cada segundo porque cada segundo pensaba en ella, y en sus ojos, y en su voz, y luchaba porque ella alcanzara el final de esa lucha, tan sólo rogando que no muriera en el proceso, teniendo fe, rogando, rogando…

Sus súplicas debieron haber surtido efecto porque ella se salvó, ambas se salvaron, ella y la niña más hermosa que la faz de la Tierra hubiera visto, aún cuando vinieron los Vulturis y amenazaron con matarlos a todos, ellas se salvaron.

Y en las noches de Londres, mientras Reneesme dormía en la habitación de junto, y Edward y Bella cazaban, ella pensaba en esos ojos chocolates que ahora veía en la niña, y la amaba, de un modo que no sabía si era correcto, que con seguridad no debía serlo, o ella no evitaría con todas sus fuerzas pensar en ello cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Era difícil no pensar en ella, porque en las noches, mientras la niña dormía y nadie más estaba en casa, Bella y Esme hacían cosas de las que no se sentían exactamente orgullosas, porque traumatizarían a Reneesme si se daba cuenta, y no querían ni pensar en la cara que harían Edward y Carlisle si se enteraban.

En las noches de luna llena se volvían una sola, en silencio, para guardar las apariencias, algo había nacido poco a poco, en las noches aburridas y solitarias de una nueva ciudad, de las puertas de una vida nueva, algo extraño y dulce que las complacía a ambas, y que las hacía sentirse completas y culpables al mismo tiempo, mientras probaban cosas diferentes, besos en partes poco comunes y dedos en lugares muy peligrosos, muy sensibles, muy… Excitantes…

Bella le decía al oído que se alegraba de que no fuera su madre, y Esme le respondía que se alegraba de que Edward no pudiera leerle la mente, y se besaban, y en silencio para no despertar sospechas (ni a la niña, entre otras cosas) llegaban al clímax cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de quedarse solas en la casa.

Y Esme, en su interior, aunque eso sonara algo descarado y bizarro y enfermizo, le daba gracias a Dios por la noche en la que Bella se había metido a su alcoba a decirle con sus besos que lo que sentía por ella era más que simple amor de una hija para su madre.

Edward, Carlisle y los demás, de nuevo se iban inocentes, esta vez llevándose a Reneesme con ellos, y no sospecharon nada cuando Esme y Bella dijeron que trabajarían en los planos de la nueva casa. Y en la completa soledad, por primera vez, se amaron con locura, sin cuidado de no dejar escapar ningún sonido, jadeando todo el tiempo y gimiendo en los oídos de la otra, gruñendo sus nombres y cualquier porquería que se les venía a la mente, en medio del éxtasis de sus olores, a fresas y a frutos cítricos, y gritaron desfogándose cuando alcanzaron el clímax esa noche, una y otra vez, juntas, tan juntas que al final no sabían cuál cuerpo era el de quién y se perdían embriagadas en medio de tanto placer.

Y luego en silencio volvían a ser las mismas de antes, silenciosas y recatadas, para vivir sólo por su familia mientras ellos venían de regreso, y la niña sonreía derritiendo el corazón de ambas, y en complicidad silenciosa, se miraban de reojo antes de irse cada una a hacer lo propio con los señores de la casa, porque claro, a ellos también había que complacerlos.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho, aún no me acostumbro del todo al Crack!, pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero sus reviews._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
